


breaking routine

by pikasoos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: I think it's cute though, M/M, ahnyeongz making a cameo in this, rowoon as a library volunteer, to the library, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: Chani has a routine when it comes to the library, but today isn’t Tuesday or Thursday.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	breaking routine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've taken this opportunity to start writing for another ship? What am I doing really but I hope you enjoy this.

Chanhee has a routine when it comes to the library. He goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays after class since that’s when his roommates don’t have class and he can’t sleep in peace when they’re home.

He always _always_ sits at the farthest table at the back, books piled high to detract any possible social interaction, and so far, no one has dared to come interrupt him. He quite likes it this way, and this is how the habit builds. 

Today isn’t Tuesday or Thursday however, but Chanhee finds himself in the library anyway, sitting at the farthest table at the back, with books piled high on the table in front of him. He’s not studying, and he doesn’t really know why he’s here in the first place. 

A sudden giggle erupts from behind the bookcase, followed by several others, and a deep voice telling the children to settle down since story time is about to begin.

Right. Saturdays at the library mean activities for the children, and that includes the read-aloud session with giggling kids who ask too many questions, and sitting in this exact spot is not going to help him concentrate at all.

But Chanhee doesn’t leave, instead opens a book while the reader begins reading _Alice in Wonderland_ out loud, even taking care to put on different voices for each character. It’s pretty cool, if you ask him.

Time passes like that, with Chanhee pretending not to listen to Alice’s adventures in Wonderland until the reader pauses to dramatically say, “The End”. There’s some whining for the reader to do another book, but Chanhee takes it as his cue to leave, gathering his things and bidding a hasty retreat. 

He’s almost out the door when-- 

“Chanhee!” Seokwoo catches up to him easily, because damn his long legs and damn at the fact that Seokwoo is built like a tree. “Were you waiting long?”

“No,” Chanhee grunts in reply, because today is a weekend, and he never gets up before noon on Saturdays if he can help it. It’s noon. 

Seokwoo’s giving him that fond look of his, resting his hand on Chanhee’s shoulder. “Okay, let me get my things and then we can head to lunch?”

Chanhee merely nods, squeezing Seokwoo’s hand before he turns to get his things. He snorts to himself at how much his hyung looks like a giant puppy sometimes, affectionate and warm. 

It’s kind of cute, not that he’ll admit it though.

A slight tug to his shirt catches Chanhee’s attention, and he looks down to see two little girls looking up at him, one of them pouting while the other has an exasperated expression.

“Are you here for Seokwoo oppa?” She asks, arms folded across her chest and Chanhee is strongly reminded of Kim Minju from Economics class. The other girl nudges her, and Chanhee manages to hear her hiss, “Ahn Yujn, what are you doing--”

He decides to play along though. “I guess you can say that.”

“Seokwoo oppa comes to read here every Saturday, and he’s the best.” Yujin brags, and her companion stops trying to get her to quit talking to nod fervently. “It’s true. He’s fantastic.”

“He’s very nice,” Yujin continues, and Chanhee is normally not cowed by tiny children, but god, is he getting schooled by a literal child? “And he said last week that he has a date today, which is why he can’t stay-- so it better be a good one or else--”

“Yujin? Wonyoung?” Seokwoo calls out, coming back out with his bag slung over his shoulder. “Minju is here to pick you both up.”

Yujin looks mildly disappointed that she can’t threaten Chanhee any longer, but Wonyoung takes it as a good chance to drag her friend away, skipping happily after bidding Seokwoo goodbye.

“I see you’ve met some of the kids.” Seokwoo is very clearly trying to stifle a laugh, and Chanhee merely glares at him, turning on his heel so he can finally eat. 

“You told your kids about having lunch with me? And called it a date?” It’s hilarious when Seokwoo is flustered for a change, talking about how the kids usually ask for two more stories after the assigned one. Chanhee rolls his eyes before he takes a hold of Seokwoo’s hand, dragging him out of the library because Seokwoo promised beef, and he hasn’t had breakfast yet.

\--

Chanhee has a routine when it comes to the library. He goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays after class since that’s when his roommates don’t have class and he can’t sleep in peace when they’re home.

But sometimes, he makes an exception and comes on Saturdays too, mainly for Kim Seokwoo.


End file.
